


...keeps me going everyday

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: Togami Harem [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hair Brushing, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Nagito is not freaking out about Togami being his soulmate, but that's also a blatant lie.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Togami Byakuya
Series: Togami Harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754992
Kudos: 40





	...keeps me going everyday

Every so often, the comb would snag in the knots and Togami would mutter some explicitive under his breath, tugging as gently as he could on the too-expensive comb while apparently being able to ignore the fact that- that _colours_ were now spread across Nagito's vision, signalling something to him in some neon marker. 

That Togami was, unfortunately, his soulmate.

(Unfortunate for Togami, something pipes up. The heir deserved better than him, especially with how much his entire fortune rest upon him! If Nagitos' luck were to mis-step from the fragile tightrope and dip into that horrid corrosion of bad luck, well)... 

He grimaces under the oddly gentle touch, adverting his gaze from whatever colour seeped in through the edges of his eyesight, training his attention instead on one of Togami's shoes. 

God, everything in this room was so expensive, and the heir was spending it on _him_ of people! He really doesn't deserve- 

A tug on one of the knots brought Nagito's attention back to the fact that, yes, Togami was actually in the room- but... he hasn't said anything about the colour. Didn't the teacher in one of their lessons say that it's possible for a soullink to be one sided? What if that's what fate has done to him? To be ever pining for his dearest's affection when he, himself, is linked to another? 

Nagito almost chuckles. Yes, that would be most accurate, wouldn't it? Maybe he would hold out Hope that Togami was not linked to him, that the heir would not have to endure the pure torture of being linked to somebody as pitiful as him. 

There's a hand on his shoulder, and he freezes, sudden. The comb pulls, again, gentler this time, clicking every time it met a dreaded knot, and Togami continues to mutter things under his breath as if Nagito could not catch the endings. 

He winces, sighing, before continuing down his previous mental path, ignoring the warmth of Togami's hand, or the sight of himself (sickly and wrong) in the mirror across from them. 


End file.
